A.K.E.E.
A.K.E.E. is the second plant obtained in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. A.K.E.E. was revealed in the Dev Diary for Lost City Part 1 which was released on May 27, 2015.Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary A.K.E.E. is the seventh lobbed-shot plant listed in Plants vs. Zombies 2. A.K.E.E. fires seeds that bounce from one zombie to another in its lane. Each seed deals three normal damage shots to the first two zombies it hits, and then two normal damage shots when hitting the next zombies. However, if a seed hits one zombie and the next one is too far away, the seed will not continue to bounce off zombies. The distance gets smaller as more zombies close to each other are hit. This happens because the seed eventually loses its momentum. As of the 3.7.1 update, A.K.E.E.'s seeds bounce to multiple tombstones and other obstacles on the lawn, such as surfboards or tents. A.K.E.E. is based on the ''Blighia sapida'', known in English as the akee, hence its name. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast A.K.E.E.s lob projectiles that bounce from zombie to zombie. Autonomous Katapulting Ejectomatic Emitter is actively looking for a different acronym for A.K.E.E., because let's face it, "Katapulting" is just not working. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, A.K.E.E. lobs large akee seeds to the first zombie in each lane. They also bounce to the nearest zombies, dealing 20 normal damage shots to every one of them. Strategies A.K.E.E. is a plant that requires little support from other plants. Like Bowling Bulb, A.K.E.E. can damage several zombies but only in a lane. Combined with Laser Bean, it can put out a lot of damage to zombies, a feature exceptionally useful in Endless Zones. In Ancient Egypt, Wild West, and Frostbite Caves, a group of A.K.E.E.s can be very effective against strong zombies such as Pharaoh Zombie, Poncho Zombie, and Blockhead Zombie. Spikeweed and Spikerock work well with A.K.E.E. to cause massive damage. Pair it to Melon-pults and Winter Melons, A.K.E.E. is at its devastating peak. A.K.E.E. is a good counter against Excavator Zombie since it can ignore the shovel and negate the zombie's ability to protect zombies behind him by blocking straight projectiles. Snapdragon and A.K.E.E. make a good team in Lost City and Endless Zones. In Big Wave Beach, its projectiles can damage Snorkel Zombie even if the zombie is submerged. It is a bad idea to use A.K.E.E. on its own on later levels in Lost City due to the risks of the Parasol Zombie. The same goes for higher levels in Endless Zones. However, if you do find yourself having to use A.K.E.E. as the lone attacking plant for some reason, bring in an instant-kill plant such as Lava Guava or Cherry Bomb. Gallery Trivia *A.K.E.E.'s size and shape bear a close resemblance to Power Lily. *Its way of attacking is also similar to Bamboo Shoot. *According to its Almanac entry, "A.K.E.E." stands for Autonomous Katapulting Ejectomatic Emitter. *Before the 3.7.1 update, A.K.E.E. was spelled as "A.K.E.E" (without the final period). This only occured in the header of its Almanac entry and on the Lost City map, as it was spelled "A.K.E.E." everywhere else. *It is pronounced identically to how the fruit it based on is pronounced. *A.K.E.E. and E.M.Peach are the only plants that have periods in their names. *It is the fourth lobbed-shot plant in the entire hand-held series not to have the suffix "-pult" in its name. The first three are Winter Melon, Sap-fling, and Carrot Missile. *Jester Zombie can deflect A.K.E.E.'s seeds. They will hit a plant and bounce back to the right. *It is the only plant in the entire series to have all capital letters in its name. **It is also the only plant in the series to have an acronym as its name. *A.K.E.E.'s seeds do not bounce off individual zombies if there are many in a small space. Instead, it will bounce off one and deal damage to all of them. In this sense, A.K.E.E. is also a plant with an area of effect. *A.K.E.E.'s seeds will not bounce to the next zombie if that zombie has not fully entered the lawn. **This is why its seeds never bounce to Imp Cannons, as they are considered to be zombies that have not fully entered the lawn. *If there are no zombies on the lawn at all, A.K.E.E.'s launchers during its Plant Food effect will just produce a hiss and a puff of smoke. *A.K.E.E. is the most expensive Lost City plant. *The texture of A.K.E.E.'s leaves is similar to that of Heavenly Peach, but A.K.E.E.'s is a darker shade of green. *A.K.E.E.'s and Small Lotus' recharging animations are similar. *A.K.E.E.'s seeds can bounce backwards. This can only happen when either a Swashbuckler Zombie or a Relic Hunter Zombie are still swinging and there are zombies in front of them. *Although A.K.E.E.'s seeds can deal more than 9 normal damage shots (cumulative), it is only 175 sun as compared to Melon-pult which is 325 sun and deals around 8 normal damage shots (3 on direct hit). This is probably due to the fact that Excavator Zombies are so hard to deal with without such a cheap but powerful plant. References Category:Lost City Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Lost City obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants with an area of effect